istariafandomcom-20200215-history
ARoP17 - Ritual of Journey: Prelude
Information Steps #V'Tieru englightens you on the Ritual of Journey... #Talk to Narsi. Narsi is outside of Tazoon with the other ghosts of the Protectorate. (The ghost you spoke to earlier.) #Narsi has sent you to "seek a spirit of your own kind", which must mean a dragon spirit. The one dragon spirit you know of from your Rite of Passage to Adulthood is Hethsa who stands guard ovevr the Peak of Storms. (Go talk to Hestha - her location is directly at the peak of the peak of storms, at the very end of the path) Quest Text V'Tieru tells you, 'You must understand the nature of The Void and the challenges you will face there if you've any hope of surviving..' V'Tieru tells you, 'By its very nature, the Void attempts to cancel out any substance that enters it. Your scales would be gradually eaten away as if bathed in the hottest of flames, your very body slowly disintegrating into the nothingness. Alas, this is the fate that Ellean suffered.' V'Tieru pauses and dips his muzzle in deference to the dead, his wings shifting uncomfortably with the thought of Ellean's mutilation. V'Tieru tells you, 'Of course, Ellean attempted the Ritual of Journey himself. Yet something went wrong, and his time ran out. The Aegis were closing on Tazoon, and Ellean was forced to travel in physical form to the Realm of the None. His body was ravaged by that place, and he only lived long enough to drag his form back across the brink, blinded, every movement an agony. The membranes of his wings were completely melted away! There was nothing we could do. His body was ruined.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Even the greatest healer of the council could not save Ellean's life, but his terrible sacrifice was not in vain, for the artifact he procured was intact. Indeed, Ellean saved countless lives, both Dragon, and naka-duskael. If only he had had more time, he could have completed the ritual and lived to see the great victory he made possible at Tazoon.' V'Tieru tells you, 'I am afraid I do not know the details of the ritual myself. Perhaps the one who was closest to Ellean, a Fiend known as Narsi, would recall.' Narsi tells you, 'You are almost attuned the Gate of Embers? Impressive, Dragon. Of course, you will need to do more than that if you do not wish to suffer Ellean's fate. He was the bravest of us, and the wisest. After a great search, he managed to find a way to somehow render his body immune to the effects of the Void.' Narsi tells you, 'Unfortunately, I do not remember the details of Ellean's discovery. It had something to do with spirits... I believe he came upon the technique by seeking out un-living souls, flying far and wide across the land on some sort of quest. Perhaps seeking out a spirit of your own kind would lead you to the answer that you seek? I am sorry that I cannot be of more assistance.' Hethsa tells you, 'The Ritual of Journey, you say? My, my... It has been an age since anyone has spoken of that rite. Not since the time of the great battle has anyone attempted, or I should say, risked, that procedure. Turning one's body to Non has always seemed to me a foolish and dangerous endeavor... Yet here I am, a ghost, warning you of the dangers of losing one's physical form!' Hethsa tells you, 'Do not look so surprised, young one. Surely you did not think you could take your body into the Void and hope it to survive? Even the strongest spells of shielding would quickly melt away to nothingness there. Only the incorporeal soul may travel in peace. But how to split your soul from your body, that is the great question! To do so, you must learn the essence of the spirit of the dragon... the spirit you share with all of us. You must learn to sense it, understand it, and control it. Yet to understand your own soul, you must first become familiar with the souls of others.' Hethsa tells you, 'Every dragon soul is unique. Yet, in large part, the energy of your spirit can be thought of as a mixture of four characteristics, each of differing intensity according to your unique energy. You must seek out and study the energies of particular ghosts who radiate each of these four energies in order to learn to recognize each within yourself.' Hethsa tells you, 'Some of the ghosts I speak of do not linger in this world as I do. They have passed to the other side, and must be summoned in order to speak to them.' Hethsa tells you, 'Why do I stay here, you say? Why, to help the hatchlings with the Right of Passage, of course! Do you not remember me? My goodness, the young ones forget so easily after they have earned their wings. It's a good thing you all are so adorable when you first pass my way. Ah yes, where were we? Rune of Summoning... ' Hethsa tells you, 'You will need a Rune of Summoning to help channel your will... to call out to the ghosts by name, as it were, and draw them to you to study them, if only briefly. Sometimes I sit here and wonder what you might be interrupting when you draw them back... How do they spend their time in the great beyond? There certainly is precious little for me to do on this plane between each passing hatchling!' Hethsa tells you, 'Oh... That is important, isn't it, child? Actually, I don't know how you make a Rune of Summoning! Isn't that funny? I go on and on about how important it is, and I don't even know how to make it... What's that? Oh, I'm sure there must be a Spiritist trainer who knows the trick. The fiends always seemed to be particularly good in magic dealing with the undead. Try there first, and let me know how you fare!' Rewards Category:Quests